


Two Thirds

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He noticed her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. inevitable

_inevitable_. [ɪnˈɛvəɾəbl̩] adj. certain to happen; unavoidable.

It was inevitable, he supposed.

Of course he would choose the same high school she did.

And of course he would notice her on the first day.

Because he was drawn to her like—

Like a boy who hadn’t quite gotten over his first love.


	2. boisterous

_boisterous_. [ˈboɪstɻʷəs] adj. noisy, energetic, and cheerful

Their classrooms were in entirely separate wings of the school, but he still managed to pick her out everywhere he went.

It wasn’t like it was hard—she was so much louder now. It was so easy to distinguish her voice from the crowd.

But every so often when she was alone, he saw how she cringed away from groups of guys talking in the hallway and he caught a glimpse of the girl he’d once known.

For some reason he wasn’t unhappy to see it.


	3. resignation

_resignation_. [ˌɹɛzɪgˈneɪʃn̩] n. the acceptance of something undesirable but inevitable

He was going to talk to her when she noticed him. Maybe.

But when the weeks turned into months and she didn’t show any signs of recognition—and she _would_ have shown some sign—he finally figured it was for the best.

They were obviously different from back then. There was no point in revisiting the past. If she recognised him, it would only get complicated.

He still saw her everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

_boredom._ [ˈboːɹdm̩] n. the state of feeling bored

 _bored._ [ˈboːɹd] adj. feeling weary because one is unoccupied or lacks interest in one's current activity

It became a game for him, after a while. 

How close could he get to her without her noticing?

Across the schoolyard.

Too many people.

Across the assembly room.

Too many people.

Across the school store.

Too much traffic.

Across the hallway.

Embarrassing.

And then one day he got bored of his one-sided game.


End file.
